Taming the Beast
by painted heart
Summary: Ever wonder what has happened to Victor Creed with the whole change of the world after the newest film of X-men, well here is my story of what he has been up to and the trouble he has and will be getting into. And meeting a certain powerful mutant that might just tame the beast within him, will he retract his claws or will he fight back?
1. Chapter 1

Victor POV

Another day, another mutant found and being taken to the facility. I thought this one would be more of a challenge considering they had an extra four arms, but no, went running screaming as the others did.

I got another job for tracking mutants for a team of scientists wanting to experiment with them, gets me money and where I'm not sitting around doing nothing.

I drive the truck to the entry way, letting the security see who I am, knowing better then to ask me any questions, its their job. So they let me in, and after parking in my usual parking space. I get out and go in the back and pull out the tied up guy, him trying to struggle out of my grip but I pay no mind, dragging him on his feet into the building.

"Very good Creed, this one will make a great addition to the family" says one of the docs, I don't take mind to what their names are, I don't really care for them. All I care about is doing the job and getting paid.

"Where do you want this one?" I ask, as we go into the cells, seeing some of those that I brought and ones that some of the others brought,

"Cell 1124" he says, I nod at this and shove the guy into the cell the doc said. Some of the mutants know who and what I am, that I'm a mutant bringing in my own kind to be experimented on. Sometimes it bothers me, others I just don't think about it.

I haven't seen Jimmy in a while, not since on the island anyway or Stryker, made me think of a few things that day, about family and loyalty. But I most definitely hold no loyalty to these scientists, they don't know I'm a mutant, you would think they would have guessed by now, but I haven't sensed any danger from them yet, so at the moment I'm safe. Not that they could do anything to me anyway.

But suddenly I hear a scream, it seems to be going on forever and making me clench my teeth,

"Ah they've finally started on her, come along Creed, you might find this interesting" says the doc, leading to one of the corridors where they take the mutant prisoners, I follow him with curiosity from the screaming, its not a scared scream, it's a scream of torture, that much I do know, having heard ones like it for most of my life, but this one, something tells me that I wont have seen something like this before.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor POV

The doc lead to me to one of the observation rooms where there is a thick bullet-proof glass separating us in this room with computers and switches, and the mutant on the other side of the glass. And as soon as I look through the glass I'm stuck.

In the other room is a chair with straps for the neck, wrists; ankles and around the stomach, and within the chair is a woman.

She must be in her late twenties, maybe 26 being earliest, brown chocolate hair down to her elbows, tanned skin but not anywhere near an orange colour, good figure. But its her eyes that get me, they're an almost cat-like green colour, bright and vibrant. And its then I realise that this is the source of all the screaming, she's being electrocuted with what I can only see from these machine's displays, with 10,000 bolts of electric, and from looking into her eyes, I can see that she is in immense pain. I don't know why I am suddenly caring that she is in pain but I cant help that I'm suddenly feeling this…protectiveness? No I'm sure it's not that, but then looking back at her, I'm pretty sure it can't be anything else.

Suddenly one of the men, turn off the machine, leaving her gasping for air, slumped in the chair, I want to know where she has the strength to still be conscious, that amount is practically a death sentence, but she's still alive.

"Alright, so we have learned that her mutation also allows her to withstand electricity. I swear Creed this one is amazing, she has the physical appearance of a twenty seven year old woman, but she is actually over fifty years old, I've only ever heard rumours about this kind of mutation, but it is so fascinating" says the doc who brought me in, that's their favourite word – fascinating.

"Where did you find her?" I ask, knowing perfectly well I was not the one to bring her in, I would definitely have remembered this one.

"It took fifteen of my best men to bring her in, you were in New Zealand at the time, and she was in New Orland's. But normal humans could not have taken her, we had to induce the serum into the men so that her powers wouldn't work on them for them to even have a chance at her. She is the most powerful I have ever seen" he says, looking at her like a kid with his favourite toy, I frown at this, I've not seen them like this before, she must be something, but I then see her look towards us all in this room, looking exhausted, still breathing deeply from all the screaming she had been doing earlier.

"What's her name?" I ask, still looking at her, not sure if she has seen me yet, she seems to be looking at everyone in this room almost very carefully with each person her eyes land on, almost in a calculating manner.

"Not a clue, we haven't asked her and she hasn't said, we were given the news about her from a source, but they didn't mention her name, only her mutation" he says, without looking away from his work.

Ok now I'm a little peeved, they don't even know her name, something about that just burns me inside. I look back at her to shockingly see that she is looking directly at me, her eyes looking as if into mine though I cant be sure as she is a fair distance, but I can see well enough to know that she is looking right at me, I almost cant move from the expression on her face, with pain, sorrow and…almost defeat – NO! She can't admit defeat!

_Please…help_

I look at her in shock, was that her I just heard in my mind? I look at her in question and she simply without bringing attention to herself nods slightly, telling me that it was her I heard just now.

"Alright gentlemen, lets let her rest, she has a series of tests all planned for tomorrow" says the doc, I look at them all as they all begin turning off some machines and collecting their work.

"Creed, will you do me a favour and take her to room two-one-seventeen. We like to have our special guests in good conditions" says the doc, I nod silently from this, knowing what he means by that, normal mutants and those these lot only find mildly interesting are put into cages where there is only enough room for them to sleep on the floor, they're caged thirty centemetres away from the other's cages, and they only just get fed, but are practically treated like rats being experimented on in cages. Whereas if there is a mutant they find a lot of interest in, they put them in their own room, very plain, bare white walls and laminated white floors, though they these rooms they have managed to use the serum in such a way that any and all mutants cant use their gifts, they are rendered defenceless, and gives the docs the perfect opportunity to inject them before they leave their rooms to that they are unwillingly taken in and out to be tested and undergo tests.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor POV

I make my way out of the room and to the next room where the girl is, and when I enter with my security card, I almost freeze from her looking directly at me as soon as the door slides open, the look in her eyes and her knowing exactly where my eye level would be surprised me I must admit.

I go over to her and unstrap her, then as careful as possible I pick her up, having to carry as some would call it bridal style, but I just call it carrying people and things as just that I'm carrying them in my arms, that bridal shit is for pussys.

Without a word I walk us out of the room and begin to make my way to her given room, seeing at the corner of my eye that all guards that are stationed in the hallways watch us go past, probably to make sure I don't try to help her escape.

_You're a mutant_

My eyes flicker to her for a second in shock from her suddenly in my head,

_Yeah, and you better keep your mouth shut about that, these lot don't know, not that they could do anything about it. And before you even try, I am not going to get you out of here, I have heard all the others beg and plead for me to help them, so nothing you say will help your cause_

I hadn't even needed to concentrate on where I was going as I more or less know every inch of this place.

_I don't want you to help me, I'm asking you to get the others out_

I'm confused at this, why would she ask me to help others and not her, unless she's a goody-goody and wants to be the big hero

_You cant save everyone, so forget your idea of being a hero_

I roll my eyes at the idea of her thinking of escaping and trying to help the others out and maybe get herself killed in the process as well as the other mutants who would blindingly follow her at the prospect of getting out of here.

_I'm in no way shape or form a hero, I just don't want other mutants lives on my back after I kill all these bastards that have put me through all this_

I look to her shocked at what she said, she doesn't seem the type to be a killer, I don't sense a killer bone in her body.

_Look I just need your help as you're a mutant on the inside of all this crap. And since you don't want to get all involved I'll just need you to get as many guards attention as possible while I get as many mutants out of here so I can start my plan_

I chuckle at this, she actally sonds like she has a plan, yeah right, I've heard a lot of whispers off other mutants planning to escape, but they have all failed, and most of them were killed if they weren't that valuable

_And why should I help you, I get paid quite well here, why should I help you destroy my way of getting paid and for me to enjoy my very long life_

I actually look at her daringly to get her to try to give me a good reason as to why I should help, we're in the elevator at the moment so I wont get any looks of confusion or anyone questioning why I am looking at her as I am. But shocking me to death she is actually grinning at me, with a practically playful tinge to it, her eyes only looking at me but somehow I get the feeling I wont like what she is about to say,

_Because I'm the only one stopping their computers and scanners from finding out that you're a mutant, they're going to be launching a scan of the complete building in ten minutes and they will see that you are a mutant, then you will be out of the job for sure, but I can stop them from picking you up_

I look at her in shock, what the hell? I had no idea about any kind of scan, she's making it up, she must be! They didn't tell me of any scan.

_They haven't told any other members of staff except those that have been tested already, the wont have told any of the meagre staff or the brutes that bring in the mutants, because otherwise they would all run, like you would do too, and then probably get trapped like the rest of us, and then once they are finished with their tests on you, they will put you away in a room just like mine where you wont be able to ever get out. So what do you say, because I am pretty sure that you only have four minutes to tell me if your in or not_

I don't believe this, she is making complete sense though, and it would be just like them to do something like this, they are very secretive and cautious so this isn't really much of a surprise, I cant believe I hadn't thought of the possibility of them doing this.

_Alright say I agree to help you, all I have to do is make a fuss to distract the guards so you can somehow get the mutants out of here?_

She just barely nods, as I lie her down on the bed in the room she has been given, I look at her for a few seconds, but then suddenly hear a warning alarm, making me really startled,

_What will it be Creed? Help me and get your pay tomorrow morning, or get captured and never see a dime again or a drink either for the rest of your existence, and with time their work will develop more and more and you will never be able to get out. I need your help, so are you in or are you not?_

The way she looks at me shows that she is really going to do this, that determination in her eye, like wildfire, which I can respect, especially with the way she is saying she wants to kill these patheric humans

_You can even kill some guards too_

I look at her from this and smirk, resisting the urge to laugh she's just drawn me in right there, finally I nod in agreement to help her, she smiles slightly at this, and I don't know why but from that smile…ah I don't know! I just felt weird, I hear the alarms going off for a couple more minutes then a stream of light emerges in the room and scans the entire room, I look to the girl and she nods slightly and I look to the light streams as they begin to scan me,

"One Human, Victor Creed, and one mutant Class 8 number 1" says the systems speaker, I look to the girl suddenly from hearing this, she's a category 8? I've only ever heard of a Class 4 and that's that magneto guy that upper important people have locked up.

_What do I call you?_

I look to her in question, as I wont exactly be able to call out to her physically, but if she hears me in her mind then at least I can catch her attention,

_My names Grace_

I give her a single nod in acknowledgement and then leave the room, not wanting any of those science geeks to think something is going on, I don't even know if they know she is a telepath…Hold the! How the hell was she able to use her powers in that room when they're made to prevent mutants from using their powers? Shit she MUST be powerful.

_Be in the facility at six thirty tomorrow and be ready_

I keep walking down the corridors, but I cant help but grin, I cant wait to stir up some shit in here, now I'll really be able to have some fun around here.

So until tomorrow Grace.


End file.
